Unwanted Feelings
by peanutbuttermadman
Summary: Itachi never expected to have this feeling before, but what happens if even after five years of leaving the village and coming back, he finds that the feelings still remain, but this time, even stronger? ItaSasu
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Naruto series, or any of the characters

(sorry for the lack of detail and skill in this, its one of my first posted stories )

PROLOGUE

Thunder clashed violently in the sky, making a rumble roll across the empty halls of the empty house. Sasuke cringed suddenly startled, quickly shoving the blanket over his head.

Sure his fear of thunder was known to the entire family, but there was nothing that would make him leave his bed now and flee to the side of his mother and fathers room. He was always trying to empress his father and make him proud; surely running to him during a slight fear of the weather was bound to make him look down upon him in disgust.

Hot sweat covered his body as the thick blankets warmed up his body with unnecessary heat. Grumbling to himself, he tried to turn him self to another side of his body, but being squished between a hard mattress and a thick layer of blankets made it hard to move, and stuck his head out of the blanket slowly to get some fresh cold air.

Looking over to the door on the right side of his bed, he stared gloomily at it, arguing over solutions to his problem in his head, until another clash of bright light flicked across the window, sending Sasuke flying out of bed and towards the hallway. The padding of his sweat covered feet echoed lightly off the walls as he ran for the closet room.

Pulling the door open viciously, He gasped loudly as he looked around the room, realizing the mistake he had made. Sure he had made a random choice on doors to run to, but he didn't spend much time to think through which room this was until he had already entered it.

A quite groan left Sasuke's lips as he dragged his feet slowly toward the bed at the far side of the room, unsure on how he should take his approach. Lifting a shaking hand up slowly, he softly tugged on the sheets to catch the person's attention.

A rustling noise was heard until Sasuke stared blankly back into another pair of onyx eyes, that seemed to thirst for sleep. Sasuke's eyes flashed down at the ground in shame, a light shade of red covering his cheeks.

"Nii-san? Is it alright if I stay with you for a little bit?" He murmured quietly to his older brother, his eyes looking back into Itachi's, who let out a deep a sigh as he swung his legs to the side of the bed so that they dangled off the edge.

"Sasuke, it's your first day of the academy tomorrow, you need to get some sleep," Itachi replied in a smooth voice, despite the lack of sleep. Sasuke grumbled to him self before plastering a pout onto his face, annoyed by the fact that no matter what situation it was, his brother would always be making excuses.

"You know I can't sleep during thunder storms," Sasuke replied, his arms crossed tightly against his chest.

Sighing, Itachi pulled back the covers to his bed as Sasuke happily jumped on the mattress, making the cords squeak bellow. Snuggling under the blankets, he let out a big breath of air, content with where he was at the moment. As soon as Itachi knew Sasuke was all set and settled in, he curled back under the covers and turned the other direction.

A big flash and boom echoed through the house, and Sasuke clutched onto the cloth that covered Itachi's arm and snuggled his head into his back, the material bunching up at Sasuke clutched hand.

As soon as Sasuke's head came into contact with Itachi's back, his eyes shot open almost instantly. A strange feeling wrapped itself around his gut, something he was entirely sure of, but all the same, it was a foreign sensation, he couldn't't understand if he liked or despised it at the moment. He wanted to Push his brother off him, but at the same time, something also wanted to keep him there all day and night.

A warm, fluent breath brushed across his neck, the warm and slow puffs of air, calming him down slightly, knowing the Sasuke had already fallen asleep.

Itachi's eyes fluttered open slowly, his sight blurry from being waken so suddenly form such a deep slumber, he wasn't't sure if he has ever slept that well, due to the long and bloody missions that he had been on, the always tended to give him nightmares that made even him shiver from fear.

Climbing off his bed carefully, he walked gently, making sure to not make any noise to alarm or wake anyone. Quickly, he slipped out of his clothes and slipped into his anbu uniform, making sure to fasten the vest up tightly.

A soft mumble made him flash around quickly, startled by the fact that he may or may not have woken his little brother.

Relief flooded through him as he stared at the still limb slumbering form of his brother on the bed, his limbs spread wide over the bed, tangling up with the sheets.

Letting out a small chuckle to him self, Itachi walked over to the side of the bed and Straightened up Sasuke's position before pulling the sheets over him. The emotion on his face held a calming feeling as he breathed in deep, far off in a reality Itachi would never be able to reach. He stared down at his face for a minute or two before heading to the open window, the moon still shinning bright through despite the time.

Looking back over her shoulder one more time, he lunged out and proceeded his way to where he indented to gain the next level of Sharingon, something he had been wanting for a long time even since the day he read the clan scroll under the candle light as Mardara Uchiha had instructed.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the slow progress people, I get distracted way too easily. But I'm glad I eventually squeezed the words out of my head, other wise I don't think I'd ever be able to finish a story with the TV playing right behind me thanks for all the support too! I think that's also part of the reason why I go this chapter done.

5 YEARS LATER

Thick smoke whisked through the air, its black mist, tainting the sky above. Clattering rubble rolling off of building tops seemed to be the only thing anyone could hear at the moment, besides cries for help as many searched for a savor. Ninja scattered over the area, looking for survivors and helping out anyone they could along the way as they all attempted to pull their village back together for the massive chaos.

Two unnoticed men dress in black coats stood at the out skirts of the village, looking down upon it from under their hats, which hid their eyes from anyone's view, not like it mattered since no one was their to see in the first place.

The first man on the right hand side slowly turned his head in the direction of his companion, letting out a small chuckle before he spoke.

"They were able to avoid complete destruction, but the damage was great." Whispered a deep voice, finally taking a notice in the havoc that washed over the village bellow.

"A village that once prospered like no other…has became pitiful," the other man responded, his voice seeming to be more calm and smooth then the other one had been. Surprised, the first man turned to him, the bells on his hat making a little jingle at his movements.

"That's out of character. So even a person like you has an attachment to his home village?" he asked, more of a statement then a questioning at the way he voiced it.

"No. I don't," Came his simple response, before walking off into the direction of the entrance to their destination.

CHAPTER 1: AN UNWELCOME HOMECOMING

A kunai hit the bark of the small oak tree, puncturing past its bark, making a crack travel from its center. Sasuke panted heavily as he whipped away the sweat from his fore head that made his scalp itch uncomfortably. Walking slowly over to the tree, he plucked the kunai out with little effort and placed it back into his bag. Gathering the supplies that scattered the ground around him, he looked over to the right of him where twice the amount of kunai littered the ground where Naruto had been practicing, almost none actually hitting the tree ahead of him.

"If you're just going to hit everything BUT the target, why even bother training," Sasuke smirking, earning an annoyed glare from Naruto who quickly rushed over and stacked the kunai into a small pile in his arms.

"Why bother training if you're so 'perfect' at everything," Naruto mocked, rushing over to the spot from where was originally standing. Picking up one of the kunai from his arms, he chucked it quickly in the direction of the tree, but it ended up landing short a few feet and ended up sticking out from the grass, making him grumble.

"Damn it! I swear these are broken or something," he whined dropping the kunai on the ground as he began to shove them back into his back pouch. Sasuke began to walk away slowly before turning back to Naruto for a quick second to speak.

"Come on," Sasuke called out him, making Naruto run after him quickly to walk by his side. Naruto looked over at him curiously, placing his last kunai into his pouch before dropping his arm back to his sides in a lazy manner.

"Where are we going?" He questioned. A small smirk formed its way onto Sasuke features, knowing Naruto's reaction before he even said anything. Naruto was always that predictable.

"To eat,"

"…..,"

"…a-,"

"What?!?" Naruto blurted out in surprise, making Sasuke's smirk grow even larger…'bingo'.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So whatever drove you to go eat here?" Naruto asked, sounding almost like teasing but at the same time held a hidden curiosity as he took another mouth full of noodles. Sasuke just slowly brought his cup of tea to his mouth and took another drawn out sip, the hot steam drifting off the top of it.

Sighing, Naruto brought his bowl up and drank the rest of the contents from the bottom, soon after placing it on the growing stack of dishes he had already consumed.

"Your paying you know," Sasuke added in before taking another long sip from his cup. Naruto gaped at his sudden words before pointing a finger at him accusingly.

"You were the one that suggested coming here in the first place!" He claimed, outraged by the fact that Sasuke had to told him to follow him here just before. Putting down his empty cup softly, he looked up at Naruto annoyed.

"Yeah, but you always come here after training so it wouldn't have mattered in the first place," finishing his sentence, Sasuke began to walk out, stopping just outside the shop.

Grumbling, Naruto pulled out his money pouch and placed the money on the counter before following Sasuke outside, who seemed to be preoccupied at the moment, sticking his head to pear around the corner.

"Sasuke, what are doin-," before Naruto could finish, Sasuke hit him roughly on the head, and motioned for him to be quiet. Curious, Naruto stuck his head around the corner and looked at the scene before him.

Two men, obviously either jonin or Genin were off in the corner, flipping through a mission folder, probably assigned to them by the Hokage, each passing an occasional whisper to one another.

"yeah, there's a handle full of people talking about two strange men walking around the village, they say they're even 'searching' for something," One of them whispered, closing the folder and slipping it into his back pack that clung off his arm.

Getting impatient, Naruto pulled roughly on Sasuke's arm before they began to walk off in the other direction, Sasuke quickly pulling his arm away from Naruto and shoving them into his pockets.

"Who do you think they were a talking about?" Naruto asked, trying to clear the silence, usually, he'd just try and start a conversation with Sakura since he never particularly 'liked' Sasuke, but seeing on how she wasn't here, he'd have to deal with what he had.

"Who knows, but something always seems to be going on around here," Sasuke sighed, looking up to see his house coming into view.

"Yeah, I guess. Probably just rumors anyhow," Naruto added in before flashing a big grin, and lifting a hand to wave before leaving for his own home.

Watching Naruto disappear around the corner, Sasuke walked slowly over into the direction of his house, the flood lights flashing on as soon as he got close enough to the door.

As soon as he entered, he was welcomed by darkness, not even bothering to turn on the light to his room. He laid down onto the mattress carefully, placing his arms behind his head for a little extra support, and dozed off into a deep slumber, his limbs too soar from practice to move.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eight year old Sasuke ran quickly along the stone path, his shoes sliding against the surface, making a small sound. He looked up in surprise, thinking for almost a minute, he could've sworn someone was there, but it had been getting late, so he could've just been seeing things.

"It felt like someone was there…," he commented, before shaking his head, and continued jogging off in the direction of his home.

Turning around the next block, he stopped in surprise to find littered weaponry over the ground, some sticking out of the sides of buildings, leaving broken objects everywhere. He could've sworn he'd seen blood to…

"What in the worlds going on?" He questioned, walking over the area to examine the buildings and look closer at the situation. His breathe stop as he looked down upon two corpses that scattered the ground, both, unfortunately, familiar to him.

"Uncle? Aunt?" He whispered, turning slowly to the opening of his house.

Sliding open the door carefully, he walked in, taking caution in his actions and every step he took.

"Father? Mother?" He called out faintly, earning him no response. He walked slowly throughout the house, peering into every room, calling out to his parents when ever he could.

Coming to the second to last room, he walked in and frowned in worry to find this room empty as well, before hearing a faint thunk from a different side of the house, making him jump up slightly.

Letting out a deep gasp, he jerked him self quickly out the door and sprinted to where he swore the noise had come from, stumbling over himself a couple of times due to his clumsy legs.

Stopping directly in front of the door, he panted heavily, leaning over him self to catch his breath, before standing back up straight to lift his hand toward the door. Another breathing noise could be heard from the other side, making a chill roll up Sasuke's spine in pure fear.

"Someone's in there…" Closing his eyes tightly, he lifted up his shaking hand, forcing himself to bring it closer to the door.

"Move…Move…Move!" pushing his feet forward, he slammed the door open, making a loud band echo around the half empty room.

Without thinking, he ran inside, calling out his parents one more time, his eyes searching around with panic.

The sound of quiet footsteps was heard coming in his direction, making him focus his attention on the person ahead of him, the face soon becoming illuminated as he stepped into the light from the moon that flowed in through the one window in the room.

"Brother!" Sasuke called out, a little relived to see his brother still alive.

"Brother…mother…and father…why?! How?! Who would do this to-?" before he could finish speaking a blurring of something coming toward him cut him off, sticking straight into the wall behind him. A kunai knife…?

Clutching onto his damage arm, he looked up at his brother questionably.

"Brother, why are you-?" Stopping his own sentence this time, realization popped into his head as he stared back into his brothers crimson eyes.

"Foolish little brother," came the quiet smooth voice of his brother. Sasuke's breathe stopped as the Sharingon in his eyes seemed to transform, the next second, he was plunged into darkness.

Everything flashed through his head in one moment as the images of his family dieing before him appeared, being slaughtered, calling out to Itachi for mercy, but non were spared, everyone Sasuke had known for all his life being killed by his own brother without second thought.

Sasuke let out one painful scream as he fell to the floor in utter agony.

"Why…why did you-? Sasuke panted out between deep breathes of air.

"To test my capacity." Itachi interrupted, already knowing Sasuke question before it was fully spoken to him.

"To test your…capacity? That's all?" Sasuke whispered, though loud enough so that Itachi could hear every last word as He stared down at his brother on the ground quietly waiting.

"For that alone, everyone…?"

"It was necessary," Itachi explained, though it seemed like the reason was still fogged through his explanation.

"What was…-?" Sasuke whispered again, feeling like he was repeating him self, still waiting for Itachi to give him the answer, though he knew he never would.

Jerking himself up, Sasuke lunged at his brother with as much force as he could manage pure anger and agony flaring in his eyes.

"Don't fuck with me!" He screamed, before a sharp blow hit him in the gut, making him cough and wheeze as half the air was crushed out of his lungs. Clutching onto his stomach, Sasuke fell to the ground, his vision slightly blurred, before it began to regain itself slowly.

Itachi took one step forward, making Sasuke's arms flinch back to push him self off the ground in reaction. Then, Sasuke noticed something that should've been way too obvious before.

'I'm scared…,' he thought pushing himself off the ground and rushing over to the door.

'I'm scared!' he screamed loudly to himself mentally, as he pushed open the doors, quickly dashing through them, rushing himself down the street, the padding of his feet becoming faster as panic spread through him.

Hot tears poured down his face heavily, as he took one large intake of breathe so he could scream out.

"Don't kill me!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke sat up quickly in his bed, his body dripping with heavy sweat as he gasped deeply, his hands stood shaking by his sides.

Calming himself quickly, he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, opening them once more to turn his head to peer out the window and look at the moon. That one very same moon that stood witness that night.

"Nii-san…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note: Ok, so this chapter didn't really have that much of ItaSasu-ness, but this was just the introduction, so I can't exactly just start off with the lovey-dovey stuff (though that would be sooo fun! XD) although I can promise that the next two chapters I've already started working on will have some ItaSasu moments thanks for reading


End file.
